objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
COIC X
Cedricblocks: On September 28, 2015 the first Ever season of Camp of Ice Cream premiered featuring 15 original contestants called Camp of Ice Cream. After season 1 finished it was announced that a second season would be happening, Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice premiered October 14, 2015. This season featured 9 new contestants and 10 returning contestants. Then the series would continue with a third season. Ice Creams?... Really?... Again premiered October 23, 2015. A more forgettable season if I would say. Then November 13, 2015 Camp of Ice Cream 4.0 was released. The fourth and most favored season yet! Just kidding. ^v^ Then there was a time where a 5th season wouldn't be released but February 22, 2016 COIC 5 was the 5th installment, and said to be it's last. But because of countless begging, it was decided a final season must happen. The sixth season of the Camp of Ice Cream Series. The final installment. COIC X. This will be the best season to date. The farewell season for a beautiful camp series. Who knows maybe a spinoff series might happen later down the line, but for now this is the official last season. Let's make it the ultimate best! Young Little Unicorn: Throughout the series we've had a total of 5 grand winners. The season 1 winner Mint. The season 2 winner Pumpkin. The season 3 winner Cherry. The season 4 winner Blue Moon. The Season 5 winner Red Bean. Now it's time for out final season where we will meet our final winner! Contestants Note: Phuocphuc46 is excused until July, though is still able to do challenges Strikes Episode 1: Welcome to the End! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Hello readers of all kinds, welcome to COIC X, the season you've all been waiting for. Now I shall introduce the contestants, first is Rose! Rose : It's great to be here, I hope I can make new friends in this show. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah let's move on, so umm… are you the only one to arrive on the dock or something? Rose : Yes, but there's more contestants on that yacht over there, they are probably the contestants you've been looking for! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh about that, I'm gonna blow the yacht up, it'll make it easier for them to get here. Rose : You'll what!? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yes Rose, I'll blow up that yacht before you know it. *BOOM* Cookie Dough : The heck? What just happened? Oh my god, the yacht just got blown up! And hey it's you again from last season. Pumpkin : I was expecting you'd say that. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now that you're all here, welcome to COIC X, so as I was saying I'll introduce the contestants one by one, even if they are all here. Pumpkin : I think I'm well known was the winner of Season 2? I returned for Seasons 4 and 5, but failed in winning both times. Cookies and Cream : Hello there, new contestant speaking and I am Cookies and Cream nice to meet you all. Rainbow Sherbet : I understand that you have a very terrible childhood, your autism is the reason you must've had a very sadistic personality. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : How did you know that!? Rainbow Sherbet : I can read your mind, but don't be afraid I'm here to help and I won't let you down. Maybe some meditation classes would help. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : No thank you, but NEXT! Granola Bar : How odd anyways it's Granola Bar in the house, I tend to be a bit bold so please don't try to tease me, but I'll be your friend if you want. Mint : Who would bother to tease you? Granola Bar : Just don't. Pink : Yeah, well like hi and stuff, like I don't have much to say. Jellyfish : Well that's— ACHOO! Sorry, I have a condiShAwN. Pink : That's halfway disgusting. Broccoli : It feels terrible being hated but many types of people. Especially children, since I'm a Broccoli and stuff, aww… Cookie Dough : I have almost nothing to explain, despite being a previous contestant since last season. But, I guess it's nice to be back? Hopefully I rank higher. Birthday Cake : Yay! Let's have a birthday party! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, no. Birthday Cake : Aww… Mint : MOVE ON! Jellyfish : Hi uhh… it's Jellyfish and I uhh, have almost no flaws except being a sneeze machine. Yeah, that's about it. Cotton Candy : Greetings everyone I'm Cotton Candy, people may know me as the umm… uhh… I don't really know. Tiramisu : Okay, so not much to say, I am not an interesting person, but I guess I enjoy black comedies and I don't laugh. Cream : I'm just a scaredy cat like Woody, I'm sure I'm obviously not gonna win, but if I did I'm gonna scream. Gun Powder : Hey Every Dude! Can I use the bathroom? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : My name is not Every Dude and you cannot use the bathroom, until the end of this challenge. Gun Powder : But-but my bladder doesn't have the strength to— Grape : It feels so bad to be the second person to ever be eliminated. But now I've returned and hopefully make it far. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now here's new rules, you must do challenges and you'll get a strike if you don't. You get 2 options of a challenge every episode, also if you're in a team you must discuss with your team members if your submission is acceptable or not. Cream : Uh-huh? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Here's 2 options of a challenge - list all of the contestants that didn't compete this season OR giving a suggestion of a challenge next episode. Pumpkin : How do we choose which challenge is acceptable? Ice Cream TV : Hi, I'm the show's assistant, I'll be giving out instructions EFIC doesn't tell you. Anyways, to decide a challenge everyone must vote on if you like or dislike that challenge suggestion. Pumpkin : Oh okay. Rainbow Sherbet : I suggest we do a nice and calm challenge next, like a race… wait that isn't really calm, but it seems like a good idea. Cotton Candy : How about we do a quiz about object shows? Granola Bar : A talent show! It's so great! Tiramisu : Spelling bee. Broccoli : I'm doing the list *1 hour later* Gun Powder : Thanks for doing the list for me Broc Broccoli : *sigh* Cookie Dough : I'm doing the list, Pear, Grape, Mom, Pen and Lamp! Grape : Yeah well, I'm doing the challenge idea, and that is to find as many dessert possible! Pink : Like, a fashion show. Wait no, you guys won't agree to like, that, so probably umm… whatevs a fashion show. Cream : U-um a s-survival c-competition I guess? I mean th-that's not my style b-but I think y-you guys w-will th-think it's I-interesting. Rose : Okay let's work together Birthday Cake! We're naming the contestants not returning. Yes I know some of the contestants were in multiple seasons but we're only saying the season they were originally from. Rose : OH my GOSH I am tired. Birthday Cake : I hope it was okay that we helped each other. Rose : Yeah… it better of been okay Y-Y Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let the voting begin, you guys must vote what should be the best challenge of next episode and the people who made the list, it means that Cedricblocks and Retzyn should pick 1 character to be team captain, while the contestants which has got the most liked challenge will be the 3rd team captain. Rose : Hooray! But who's Cedricblocks? Broccoli : Breaking the 4th wall's always fun for ya huh? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's display all the votes casted in this episode oh and BTW, the 2 challenges with the most votes will become team captains. Broccoli : Well, I believe I should be team captain because— Gun Powder : Me! Me! Me! I made the list! I should be team captain! Broccoli : Please explain to me why we are friends again. Rose : So we have decided to nominate me as team captain. Birthday Cake : Yeah! Pumpkin : A quiz? Mint : A quiz. Rainbow Sherbet : I vote for a quiz. Cotton Candy : I vote for a fashion show as voting for my idea would easily make my personality go cringe. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I was right, Fashion Show and Quiz is definitely gonna win so basically Quiz got the most votes meaning it wins and is the challenge next episode. Pink : Does it mean like we get to choose the teams for like— Cotton Candy : Speaking of which, I can't believe my quiz actually won oh and can we start picking the teams now? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Rose, Broccoli— Gun Powder : Didn't I just say that I was supposed to be team captain!? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Broccoli's the only one who did everything for you so basically he's team captain. So as I was saying Rose, Broccoli, Pink and Cotton Candy you guys get to pick the teams. Rose : Umm… is there any rules that we need to know? Like in an elimination or something? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : There are '''LIKES '''and '''DISLIKES '''so it's basically normal, just like or dislike the people you like or hate. You can also send in confessionals if you want. Mint : Well, this is just like Total Drama. Pumpkin : Except with ice cream flavors this time, like the heck. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Like those 2 lunkheads said think of it as Total Drama but with Ice Cream flavors as contestants. Now let's answer a quiz! Ice Cream TV : Indeed, now there's other things he forgot to mention. The people who mentioned that they will make their own tokens, those tokens are owned by the owners. Anyways here's the quiz. Quiz # When was BFDI made? # How many object shows have 3 seasons or more? # List all of the upcoming object shows yet to be released. # Who is Kevin MacLeod? # How many shows do Cary (Carykh) have going. # Who were the people in ObjectCon 2016? # How many deaths were there in BFDI and BFDIA? # Who is the host of Object Insanity NOW? # What was the reason Shape Battle was cancelled? # How many object shows are cancelled? Challenge Rose : Guessing it wouldn't be hard, but I don't really know the answer to Question 2. And so on, but here's my test results. Rainbow Sherbet : Here's mine. Granola Bar : I wasn't up to some goddamn challenge, but I guess here's mine. Pumpkin : I'm done but can you please remove half of Mint's points? He's like looking at all of my test answers. Mint : No, Pumpkin! I was just peeking but I never cheated so basically here's mine. Birthday Cake : Rose I have no arms, can you pass them out for me please? I meant to say pass out the test for me please? Rose : Sure! Pumpkin : Weirdos. Cotton Candy : Anyways, I hope I get a full score otherwise all this effort is definitely for nothing. BTW, I doodled on it. Ice Cream TV : Seriously? Tiramosu : Here's my test answers, if I didn't get a full score at least make me have a passing score? Please? Ice Cream TV : Umm… no unless you have the brains to get a passing score or a full score. Cream : H-h-here's m-mine. Gunpowder : Let's turn it in Brocc, we totally got all of it done on time. Broccoli : But, how come BFF's not cancelled for the span of 4 days? Gunpowder : Shhh Brocc shh… Cookie Dough : Mine's done and also Pink's one but she told me to give it to you because she's such a lazybone to not do anything. Pink : Hey! I was just tired, alright? Ice Cream TV : So the person with the highest score is… well not to spoil everything, just take note that everyone got 1 wrong, anyways Pumpkin and Mint you both got the highest! BTW, isn't it common sense that Object Madness was an upcoming object show? Rainbow Sherbet : Me and Cotton Candy were the only people to put Object Madness there meaning we've accomplished something! Cotton Candy : But still got fewer then the rest. Ice Cream TV : People with the lowest score is Pink and… uhh… Cream for having all of your responses with an 'IDK'. Pink : Whatever. Ice Cream TV : That means that 1 team with the lowest score is up for elimination and that is… Team Pink, thanks to the 'IDK'. So vote out either Pink, Rainbow Sherbet, Cream or Cookies and Cream. Rainbow Sherbet : It feels so sad being up for elimination, even in the first challenge well… not first but the second part. Cream : I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! *cries* Ice Cream TV : Voting ends tomorrow and BTW shouldn't EFIC be here to do this? Hmm… where is that guy? Anyways the elimination will be in the same episode. Elimination 1 Ice Cream TV : We had 10 votes today, anyways safe with 0 votes is Pink and Cream. The rest got averagely 3 or higher. What do you have to say for yourselves? Rainbow Sherbet : I'm not angry of who votes for me, because it's their option anyway. Ice Cream TV : Well, basically they voted you out because you're rather creepy, since you can read auras and stuff. Cookies and Cream : Welp, I'm probably UFE because I didn't do the challenge and so be it, anyways let's get going. Ice Cream TV : Cookies and Cream you're eliminated with 6 votes! Rainbow Sherbet is safe with 4 votes. Goodbye Cookies and Cream. Cookies and Cream : Well… okay… bye everyone. Episode 2: Ice Cream and the Beanstalk Ice Cream TV : Where's EFIC? Rainbow Sherbet : It seems that EFIC has disappeared somehow, that's what it said in his aura that he tends to get into trouble a lot. Ice Cream TV : You read auras? Anyways, where's EFIC now? Rainbow Sherbet : The last time I saw him was in a castle, tall and up in the clouds, surprisingly higher than the cumulus clouds. Ice Cream TV : Cumulus clouds are fairly not high above ground. Pumpkin : So what's the challenge then? Challenge Cookie Dough : Wait a second, it's based on a bedtime story, parents tell children! Jack and the Beanstalk! So the challenge is to retrieve him? Ice Cream TV : Yep. Cream : Hehe, I'm not sure if I can handle giants that good, I tend to scream uncontrollably after seeing one. Well, sort of. Rose : Don't be a coward, Cream! It'll be so fun! Birthday Cake : Rose let's help each other! Rose : What about Tiramisu and Granola Bar? Aren't they in our team too? Birthday Cake : They all have arms. Tiramisu : Heh, those two are independent for now, come on Granola Bar let's get goin' shall we? Granola Bar : Sure! Pink : Okay team, we can't lose again so basically we need to team up and work together. Anyways, Rainbow Sherbet can you tell us the way to go? Rainbow Sherbet : Umm… sure but I don't really read tracks. Broccoli : Okay, team since we won last challenge it's obvious, we have a high chance of winning this time so let's get going! Gun Powder : Who died and make YOU leader? Broccoli : It's because Cookie Dough is statistically neutral, you're a lazy gossiper and Grape is too young to do physical challenges? Grape : I'm not young, I just look small, besides I'm as tough as nails! Cookie Dough : Yeah sure… Grape : Well, I know it's unbelievable but can you all at least, be nicer and actually encourage me! Gun Powder : No. Jellyfish : Wait a second, Ice Cream TV before anything happens, how do you know if we actually did anything? You'll just be on the ground! Ice Cream TV : You can send me dialogues of what you're doing. That'll be a great way to show me you actually did anything. Cotton Candy : This challenge will be a piece of cake! Birthday Cake : What? Did somebody call my name? Mint : Pumpkin, let's do this… together. As a team. Even if we aren't friends like how we used to be. Let's just get over it. Pumpkin : I won't forget what you did to me for the past 2 seasons! But, sure since you're in my team now I suppose we can work together. Mint : Great? Pumpkin : Yeah… great. Mint : Yeah, hey wait, was that one of your stupid sarcastic quotes again!? Don't you know I hate how you talk to me like that! Pumpkin : Uh-huh. Mint : STOP! Rainbow Sherbet : Just because you guys are not friends anymore, doesn't mean you have to fight. Besides, your auras state that you both used to be close friends. Mint and Pumpkin : WE DON'T CARE! Cotton Candy : Since we don't have anything to do in a while, can we stay down here with you Ice Cream TV? Ice Cream TV : Sure… Rainbow Sherbet : What's that little bird? You hungry? Here's a bag of seeds, I found in the middle of nowhere. Goodbye! Tiramisu : Weirdo. Granola Bar : I guess so, that girl's gotta stop creeping upon people. I just realized 33 seconds by now, she's been lurking behind my back. Rainbow Sherbet : I understand Granola Bar, your past was really breathtakingly ambitious, would you like to have tea? Granola Bar : No thank you, say Tiramisu what do you think of the other contestants? Tiramisu : Dunno, dumb, ignorant and rather stupid? Jellyfish : *sigh* That's the problem of being me, Ice Cream TV, I just sneeze uncontrollably and can't control that. Ice Cream TV : It's alright everyone makes mistakes. Jellyfish : I agree, but hey who's that Magenta-like cream? Ice Cream TV : I didn't see anyone to be exact, probably just your hallucinations. Jellyfish : Whatever that is, we all should be at least careful and if more people see this, thing it could probably be confirmed as Magenta. Ice Cream TV : Who? At the clouds… Pumpkin: Uh, I don't know, make a glove that can manipulate gravity to retrieve him? Mint: So, here's the thing. We are going to send a damn helicopter up there, fire a freakin laser at the giant, destroy his castle, and then bring a jack to the ground. Birthday Cake: Okay Rose, if we just act like we're just Ice Cream then we can be taken in by the Giant. Rose: Then what? Birthday Cake: Once inside we go and find where Jack is being hidden. Rose: Mhm...continue Birthday Cake: Then we use this conveinent skeleton key and open up his cage and take him home free Rose: PERFECT! Broccoli: I'll use these springy shoes I got from an old factory and get up there. Then, I'll use some poison darts to sleep and slowly kill the giant and retrieve him. Gunpowder: And I'll use this teleporter to get up there. After that, I'll sneak around trying to find the room he is located in. If I find him, the giant is probably going to be nearby. I'm going to climb up the leg of a table, hide in a teapot, move the teapot slightly and then run for my life as I retrieve him and escape like a soul escaping from hell. To break the jail cell, I'll use my trusty comb shiv I used to escape prison! Broccoli: Wait, you where in prison once? Why? Gunpowder: Attempted murder. Broccoli: To who? Gunpowder: YLU. Broccoli: Geez. Elimination Table Ice Cream Hall of Fame Season 1 ~ Mint Season 2 ~ Pumpkin Season 3 ~ Cherry Season 4 ~ Blue Moon Season 5 ~ Red Bean Season 6 ~ ?